The Red Room
by PlayingWithColdFlames
Summary: One life changing night. Natara Williams tells her story of her night in    The Red Room  ONE SHOT! REVIEW!


**Hi! Long time no upload! This is my new story "The Red Room". It's sorta based off the original ghost story of the same title. Please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Red Room<strong> 

That one night. That one single night. It changed my entire life. 

* * *

><p>I walk into the bullpen when a door catches your eye. I only just realised that you've never been in that one room. I've been in every room in the SFPD apart from that one room. I stood still and stared at it. I was unaware of how long I had been staring at it but I know I have been staring at it for a long time because people started to notice. I didn't realise that I was in a trance until Mal clapped in front of my face.<br>"Yo! Nat."  
>"Huh?"<br>"What were you staring at?"  
>"That door." You pointed at the door "What's in it?"<br>"You don't want to know."  
>"Yes, I do."<br>"Fine." He brings his voice down to a whisper "It's the red room."  
>"The red room?" I only realised how loud I said it after I said it. I noticed Amy stopped and tensed up, her eyes widening with fear.<br>"The… The red room." She walked over to me and Mal "Please tell me your not going in there!"  
>"No ones going in there, Amy." Mal answered quickly. I kept wondering about this so-called 'Red Room' "Especially not after what happened last time."<br>"What happened last time?" Amy glared at Mal after I spoke  
>"You haven't told her?"<br>"So is that my job now?"  
>"Yes! She's your partner, You need to tell her!"<br>"Can someone please just tell me about the red room!" Amy and Mal shared a look. Until Mal started talking.  
>"Years before my father was captain, there was a captain of the SFPD, his name was Phil Mathews, he actually lived on the site. He died suddenly one night. No one knew until one of the rookies noticed that he didn't come out for hours. A lot of people wanted to see what killed him and every person was killed and they were found in the exact same position. In the exact same place." One of my eyebrows rose<br>"And you expect me to believe that ghost story?"  
>"It's true!"<br>"Of course it is." Mal quickly picked up on my sarcastic tone  
>"If you don't believe me then, why don't you spend the night in there."<br>"Fine! It'll be fun!"  
>"Please tell me your not serious!" Amy had a scared look in her eyes again. I wonder if she ever actually went in…<br>"Of course I'm serious! Why wouldn't I be?" She hugged you.  
>"Please, please don't! I don't want you to die!"<br>"I won't die! It's just a myth." Or so I thought  
>"Tonight of all nights!"<br>"I'll be fine."  
>"Ok, but it's your own choosing."<br>"It's my own choosing." 

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was as normal as it could be when people keep hugging you when you tell them your going into a haunted room. Why are they all so gullible? It's obviously just a myth! I kept saying that over and over as I stood in front of the door. It was clearly covered in dust, obviously no one had bothered to dust it. I coughed a bit as I traced a circle on the door. I slowly open it as it makes a creaking noise. I step forward and so does Mal behind me. I glare at him with a confused look.<br>"What? I'm just making sure you don't back out."  
>"I won't back out!"<br>"Really?"  
>"Of course not."<br>"Sorry but I'm not falling for it Nat. How do I know that when I leave your not just going to leave the room and then come back in the morning?"  
>"Huh, you figured out my plan…"<br>"In we go." I noticed that Mal was very nervous. I walked in to the seemingly haunted room and Mal closed the door. There was no light or heat and the everything was caked in dust.

Not much happened for the first hour upon entering. Nor the second or third putting both of our minds at rest. But then again why frighten the suspects before you've set the traps. I lit all the candles so me and Mal wouldn't freeze or be stuck in darkness. It wasn't until the fifth hour when something strange was happening. Each and every candle was flickering out one by one then flickering on one by one.  
>"Mal, stop lighting the candles if your just going to blow them back out."<br>"It's not me."  
>"Ok, sure. Just get me all scared "<br>"How can I blow out a candle from all the way over here?"  
>"I don't know, telekinesis?"<br>"Telekinesis. Seriously."  
>"It's just a guess!"<br>"Well it's wrong."  
>"Are you ok? You seem on edge."<br>"No I'm fine! I thought I was going to have a peaceful evening but no I have to spend it in a haunted room!"  
>"You do realise the door is right there. You can just open it." He walked over to open the door. He tugged on the handle several times. The door didn't even budge. "Great! The ghost trapped us!"<br>"There's no such thing as ghosts!" The window flew open and it ambushed me and Mal. I inhaled sharply and took a step back. I knew there was no such thing as ghosts but there was a little voice in my mind that kept saying 'Run! Ghosts are real! Run away!' but I couldn't. The candles kept going out, one by one then two by two until all the candles were just left with a tiny bit of smoke drifting lazily upwards. I tried to look around the room for matches but to no avail. I sat there in the dark with Mal by my side. In some way it was comforting but in another way it was terrifying. I knew something was wrong with the room but I didn't know what… All I could focus on was the tapping noise from the rain against the window. I stood up and began to look around the room again. I moved my hands across the wall. The walls felt strange, unlike the other ones in the SFPD. At that moment a bolt of lightning struck near the window lighting the room for a few moments. I managed to see a match box in the split second of brightness. I picked it up and re-lit all of the candles. I walked past the mirror and I saw my hands were blood red. I let out a high pitch scream.  
>"Nat, what's wrong?" Mal ran to where I was stood looking at my hands. My breathing became deeper and faster.<br>"My…My hands." I stood there shaking. There was a sudden noise. I grabbed on to Mal for comfort "I'm really, really scared!" I closed my eyes and burrowed my head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist.  
>"I know."<br>"I'm really sorry I made you come in here!"  
>"It'll all be over soon." I stared deep into his sapphire eyes. There was so much tension. I slowly leaned in and closed my eyes waiting for his lips to touch mine. We were centimetres away from kissing when there was another loud crashing sound. I looked at the mirror. A message showed up in blood.<br>"If you play. You play for keeps. Take it and count to three." I looked at puzzled. What did it mean? What am I playing? Take what? Lighting struck the ground forcefully, as if it was trying to make it disappear into the thin dust in the air surrounding us and our every move. I saw a single spider spinning a web. It seemed to creep slowly around the room. This room would be my place of death. I knew it would. Yet I was no longer afraid. I am Natara Williams of the FBI. I've chased down murderers. I've solved what seemed unsolvable. Although nothing was like this. I was not afraid. For now… 

* * *

><p>I remember the worst part so clearly. As though I had wrote it myself. <p>

* * *

><p>I got scared again and I saw Mal's eyes turn from a dark blue to a bright red. Aluminous in fact. I screamed.<br>"Your… Your eyes! They're… They're…"  
>"Red?" I nodded my head my breathing quickened. An evil smirk crossed his face<br>"M… Mal? Stop it! You're scaring me!" I was near tears at this point. I was shaking all over.  
>"My names not Mal. At least not any more." I noticed that his voice had changed. It now had a hint of a British accent instead of how it usually is.<br>"Seriously! Stop it!"  
>"You entered my room. Without permission. Only I'm allowed in my room." He stepped closer to me. I backed away.<br>"Phil?"  
>"Who else would it be? The Easter Bunny?"<br>"What do you want from me?"  
>"Mortem." He stepped even closer. Pulling his gun from his holster.<br>"Mal! Listen to me! Fight him. Get your body back." I noticed his eyes went back blue for a moment  
>"I'm sorry." His eyes turned back red<br>"Mortem!"  
>"You can't kill me!"<br>"Why not?"  
>"Because people will know!"<br>"Not if I ditch the body afterwards. Once I leave his body. He'll be no more."  
>"Please! Don't! This was all my fault! Don't punish him! It's not fair."<br>"Life's not fair. Deal with it. Or I suppose… You wouldn't have to." He raised the gun and pulled the trigger. He shot me in my heart.

* * *

><p>You may wonder how I am writing this or where or what it all means. Well it is only just a mirror. That's right. I'm here, in the red room. And forever I will be. I was once in your shoes. Right where you are now, reading this. But instead of what was on the mirror when I was there. It is now this. See you soon.<p>

Natara, former FBI profiler, now ghost, haunting this room. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


End file.
